Raid on Spearhead
, , , |Population = 100 |Units = 3 Hvy Mounted Troopers 6 Grenade Troopers 3 Hvy Troopers 2 Artillery 2 Strike Mechs 2 Mech Destroyers 7 Workers 1 Scout Captain Marsune Boss Gallo |No = 3 |Previous = The Gungan Who Would Be Boss |Next = Desperate Escape }} Raid on Spearhead is the third scenario of the Boss Nass campaign. Boss Gallo has united all the Gungan tribes, and is leading them to Spearhead for the final fight against Rogoe. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Boss Gallo and Captain Marsune must survive. * Send Marsune to meet with the Bongomeken Collective. * Seize the fortified city of Spearhead and destroy Rogoe's Keep. Hints # The city of Spearhead has only one proper entrance and it's heavily guarded. Perhaps you can find a way around back. # Be sure to explore the region for resources... and for potential allies. Players Player * (Gungans): The player begins with a mixture of Troopers and Mechs, and a small base. Allies * (Gungans): Rogoe's former allies, located south of the player's base. Consists of a few Bursas and a Bursa Leader, all of which will join Gallo if he sends a Medic to heal the leader. * (Gungans): A town to the southeast. If Marsune visits it, they will give the player two Shipyards. Enemies * (Gungans): Rogoe's base. Consists mainly of a large, heavily protected town to the west. * (Gungans): Rogoe's Keep, as well as a few Advanced Turrets, protected by a Shield Generator. The Keep must be destroyed to end the scenario. Strategy The player should first go south and find the Bursas, then send a Medic to heal the leader. This will give the player some Bursa units, which are excellent close-combat fighters. They start off in the "Stand Ground" stance, which the player must change to "Aggressive" or "Defensive" if they intend to use them in combat. Then send Captain Marsune to the Bongomeken Collective - they will give the player a navy, as well as two Shipyards to construct more Ships. It's very important to keep these Shipyards intact, as they cannot be rebuilt. The player should send their land units west, to destroy Rogoe's Mech Factory and Troop Center outside Spearhead. This is an excellent spot to build some defensive structures, so build some Light Turrets. When the player reaches Tech Level 3, add a Fortress and a Shield Generator. Keep the Bursas and the rest of the army nearby. The player can thus keep Spearhead from wandering outside their own base. Now, the goal is to build an army and destroy the keep. There are two ways of doing this. The first method is to use the Shipyards to train Adv Cruisers and Adv Frigates, and enter Spearhead from the other side. Move slowly, taking down the Turrets with the Cruisers and destroy Rogoe's warships with the Frigates. When the player reaches the Keep, tear it down with the Cruisers. If the player has the expansion installed, there's another method: train a few Air Cruisers. The player is not meant to have Aircraft in this scenario, so Spearhead doesn't have anti-air units or turrets - the only threat is the Fortresses, and a few Air Cruisers can tear them down quite quickly. Move in and destroy the keep to end the scenario. Trivia *In the southeast, close to the edge of the map, the player can find (using cheats, or an Air Cruiser if have the expansion) the character Luke Skywalker, R2D2 and Yoda. They can't be used, because of the lack of Air Transports in this scenario, and their only purpose is to serve as an easter egg. Category:Boss Nass scenarios